Gottei 15 I
by hino-senpai
Summary: Serie de fics. 1ª Parte Gottei 15. Aizen al ver que perdia la Guerra, como último recurso borró la memoria a TODOS Gin y Tousen tambien , excepto a él y sus Arrancar, ahora nuevas aventuras y nuevos Shinigamis aparecen.
1. Presentación

**_Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, sola las divisiones especiales y sus respectivo Shinigamis_**

* * *

Antes del fic os dejo a los **nuevos personajes**:

La **_14ª y 15ª divisón_** son divisiones especiales, completamente independientes del Gottei 13, y solo aparecen cuando son llamadas por el capitán General, Shiguekuni Yamamoto Genryusai. Cada una tiene su propia función

La 14ª división: Se encarga de la protección del Rukongay

Nombre: Shiban Saseshibe

Sexo: Masculino

Cumpleaños: 18 de Febrero

Altura: 1,80 cm

Peso: 74 kg

Signo: Acuario

Ocupación: Shinigami, capitán de la 14ª división

Familia: Hermana pequeña (fallecida)

Es un hombre de mediana edad, alto, pelo castaño, en el que empiezan a aparecer canas, y ojos azules grisáceos. Tiene un carácter muy abierto y amable, le gusta ayudar a los demás y comer ramen. Guarda una gran amistad con la capitana de la 15ª, pertenece a una pequeña familia de la aristocracia. Es un viejo amigo de Yamamoto Genryusay, con el que tiene gran confianza, aparte de haber sido su maestro en la academia.

También se preocupa mucho, por la vida de sus subordinados.

Nombre: Shokou Yoogakeru

Sexo: Femenino

Cumpleaños: 5 de Marzo

Altura: 1,56 cm

Peso: 60 kg

Signo: Piscis

Ocupación: Shinigami, teniente de la 14º

Familia: Fallecida

Una chica de estatura media, pelo largo azul oscuro tirando a negro, tiene los mismos años que Renji o Rukia. Perdió a sus padres cuando era muy pequeña, estos pertenecían a la 14ª división, su padre era el teniente y su madre la tercera oficial. Shiban la cuidó desde entonces. Tiene un carácter abierto y optimista, es muy ingenua y un tanto inocente. Le encanta los dulces, por lo tanto hace muy buenas migas con Yachiru Kusajishi

La 15ª división: Creadora de la barrera que protege al Seireitei. Se encarga de su mantenimiento y seguridad

Nombre: Nioi Hokuro

Sexo: Femenino

Cumpleaños: 16 de agosto

Altura: 1,68 cm

Peso: 60 kg

Signo: Leo

Ocupación: Shinigami, capitana de la de 15ª división. Líder del clan Hokuro

Familia: Fallecida

Es una mujer alta, figura esbelta, fracciones proporcionadas, piel clara, pelo largo, ondulado y azul oscuro, recuerda al mar; al igual que sus ojos. Tiene la misma edad que Bykuya o Gin, guarda una gran amistad con Shiban. Tiene un carácter frío y arrogante, pertenece a una de las Cuatro casas nobles. Le preocupa la vida de sus subordinados, aunque no lo aparenta. Le gusta pasear de noche, mirar la luna y ver los cerezos en flor. Aparte, es un persona que se toma muy en serio su trabajo, Shiban cuando la visita, siempre la encuentra trabajando. Shiban le suele llamar "Nioi-chan", lo cual le molesta mucho.

Nombre: Dan Hittomy

Sexo: Masculino

Cumpleaños: 18 de Julio

Altura: 1,70 cm

Peso: 74 kg

Signo: Géminis

Ocupación: Shinigami, teniente de la 15ª

Familia: No se sabe

Chico de carácter despreocupado y alegre, pelo rubio platino, ojos azules hielo. Mejor amigo de Shokuo. A primera vista aparenta ser irresponsable, pero, en su fuero interno, es una persona dedicada y responsable (tiene dos personalidades). Siente una gran admiración por su capitana, a la cual intenta hacer reír, pero nunca lo consigue. En las reuniones de tenientes, le gusta hacer reír a sus compañeros, lo cual saca de quicio a Renji


	2. Aparecen las divisiones especiales

Antes de que empezéis a leer, tenéis que saber, que las ideas de estos fics no son solo mías, sino tambie de la que fue mi mejor amiga.

**_Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, sola las divisiones especiales y sus respectivo Shinigamis_**

* * *

El cielo estaba azul, sin ninguna nube a la vista, los pajarillos sobrevolaban el Seireiteri, se respiraba calma y paz. Los Shinigamis, descansaban acorde con el precioso día, aunque no todos, algunos capitanes, se encontraban trabajando en sus respectivas tareas. Pero toda esta calma se vio turbada, un grito estridente, desgarro el cielo y de la nada empezaron a aparece, ciertas figuras envueltas en capas negras. Solo, unos pocos Shinigamis se habían enfrentado a ellos, entre estos se encontraba Shiguekuni Yamamoto Genryusay, capitán general de las 13 divisiones.

Rápidamente la alarma sonó en todo el Seireitei y se convoco una reunión extraordinaria, para los capitanes.

Todos, se encontraban ya reunidos, cuando Yamamoto hizo acto de presencia, se dirigió a su sillón y se sentó.

- Supongo, que todos sabéis, de la aparición de varios Menos Grande en el distrito Oeste del Rukongay – habló el anciano capitán, con voz serena y tranquila

Todos lo capitanes asintieron.

- Bien, es una situación realmente extrema, esto me ha llevado a tomar una decisión, desde hoy y hasta que se averigüe, como llegaron esos Menos y de donde vienen. Trabajaremos en conjunto con la 14ª y 15ª división – sentenció Yamamoto

Muchos de los presentes quedaron atónitos ante esta revelación.

- Disculpe mi pregunta capitán pero ¿Quiénes son estas divisiones? – preguntó el más joven de todos los capitanes

- No solo tú te lo preguntaras, capitán Hitsugaya, todos aquellos capitanes que lleven en su puesto menos de ciento vente años, se lo estarán preguntando – dijo sin responder a la pregunta y sobándose la barba

-Yamaji ¿No fue hace un añoel ascenso a capitán de la 15ª división de un Shinigmi? – preguntó dudoso el capitán de la 8ª división

- Si, coindidió tambien, con el ascenso a capitán de Kuchiki Byakuya

Pero Yamamoto no continuo, ya que las puertas que habían permanecido cerradas se abrieron, dejando ver a los dos capitanes restantes.

La habitación se sumió en un intenso silencio, que duró apenas unos instantes.

- ¡Shiban! Amigo mío, cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo sonriente Yamamoto

- Así es Genryusai-sensei, hacía mucho que no pisaba esta sala. Veo que ha habido muchos cambios – correspondió el

- Capitanes, ellos son Saseshibe Shiban, capitán de la 14ª división y Hokuro Nioi capitana de la 15ª división. – Los presento - Informe principal

- Las victimas de estos ataques son veinte y aumentando, hay varios heridos de gravedad y muchas almas desaparecidas. Los Menos Grandes, han intentado en tres ocasiones, penetrar la barrera de protección sin resultado alguno, eso indica que el Seireitei no sufrirá daños, mientras no encuentren la forma de atravesarla – habló Nioi, su voz, era muy melodiosa y armónica, pero esto era, contrarestado, por la frialdad con la que hablaba.

- Aun así – continuo Shiban – cuando antes actuemos, menos victimas habrán

- Como siempre vuestros informes son perfectos, bien pues ya habéis oído capitanes, os toca libraros de los Menos...No me olvido de vosotros dos, adjudicaros dos Menos, que vuestras Zampakutoh deben de estar criando arañas – les dijo con una sonrisa picara, Yama a los dos capitanes

- ¿A..arañas? – preguntó Shiban, con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la frente

- Lo dice metafóricamente – contestó Nioi

- Menos mal sino...

- Sino, montabas la escena del siglo – le cortó ella

- Nioi-chan no seas borde, que a ti tampoco te van las arañas – le dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme así? – preguntó molesta

- Cuando tengas el Bankai...

- Sino lo tuviera no estaría aquí – le cortó, algo indignada

- Así, claro, pues cuando...hum...cuando te cases – contestó, con una sonrisa de oreja a aoreja

- Eres imposible – murmuró entre dientes

Los demás capitanes, los miraban sorprendidos y con una gota en la cabeza, estilo anime

- Hay – suspiro Yamamoto – vosotros dos, nunca cambiareis, pero eso es lo bueno que tenéis, je, je, je - se río – Bien, se levanta la reunión, en marcha.

Todos los capitanes, empezaron a retirarse, y dirigirse a sus respectivas divisiones o simplemente irse a la batalla.

-Capitán Hitsugaya – lo llamó Yama - ¿Podrías informar de todo a los tenientes? – le preguntó él

-Si, por supuesto – salió usando el Shumpo, fue el tercero en irse después de Shiban y Nioi

-Capitán General ¿Está seguro de que podemos confiar en los nuevos capitanes? – preguntó Gin con su típica sonrisa

- Yo también me lo estaba preguntando – afirmó Byakuya

- No seáis crueles, son más fuertes de lo que parecen. Dadles una oportunidad – les dijo Yama, para tranquilizarlos

- Es oficial hay otra belleza en el Seireitei – le susurró Shunsui a Ukitake

En otro lugar de las instalaciones de la 1ª división, exactamente donde se celebran las reuniones de los tenientes. Los segundos más fuertes de las 13 divisiones, se encontraban un tanto aburridos.

- Hay ¿Por qué nos han mandado venir? – preguntó una rubia

- Para molestar – respondió un pelirrojo

- No deberías decir eso, Rangiku-san, Abarai – kun, que hayan aparecido Menos, es grave – les regaño Hinamori

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder a esa afirmación, se produjo un silencio, ya que se escuchaban voces del exterior.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí, Dan? – preguntó una Shinigami de largo pelo negro azulado

-Si, Sho, ayer, la Capitana, me indicó donde estaba la sala de los tenientes – respondió un chico de cabellos rubios

La puerta fue abierta, dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta, no creían lo que veían sus ojos, dos Shinigami... ¿con la insignia de teniente?

- Te dije que era aquí – dijo haciendo un puchero el rubio

-Si cuando tienes razón la tienes – admitió ella, con resignación

Los de más tenientes se quedaron mudos, ante tal aparición, hasta que cierta pelirrosa, bajita lo rompió

- Ey, Hittomy cuanto tiempo sin verte – saludó Yachiro, al mismo tiempo que saltaba en su hombro

- Kusajishi, no saltes en mi hombro – suplicó con cara de perrito abandonado

- Yachiru ¿Quiénes son? – preguntaron todos

- Que ignorantes sois, este es Hittomy Dan, teniente de la 15ª división y ella...ella

- Yoogakeru Shokou, teniente de la 14ª – se presentó con una sonrisa

- ¿No éramos solo 13 divisiones? – preguntó Sentarô

- ¿Por qué estáis aquí? – preguntó Yachiru, bajándose de Dan

- Nos llamó, el capitán general – le respondió Shokou

Renji, era el más sorprendido de todos, ahora eran 15 divisiones, se estaba haciendo mil preguntas, pero sobretodo, no le quitaba ojo a Shokou. No paraba de mirarla, sobre todo sus ojos, no sabía cono describirlos, eran con un pozo, en donde te perdías.

- Abarai, como sigas así te duermes – le llamo Kira dándole un codazo

En ese momento, Hitsugaya, se dirigía a toda velocidad, hacia donde se encontraban los tenientes. Saltaba de tejado en tejado, a veces corría lateralmente, por alguna pared, hasta que llegó en un tiempo record, pero se detuvo antes de entrar; ya que alguien estaba diciendo su nombre.

- ¿Os fijasteis en el Capitán Hitsugaya?.... que bajito....fijaos.....es, tan bajito, tan bajito, tan bajito, que....

El susodicho entró y le tocó el hombro a quien lo estaba nombrando, pero no obtuvo respuesta

- ....su zampakuthou es un alfiler ¡¡ Ja, ja, ja, ja!!! – termino de contar su chiste Dan

No hubo muchas risas, ya que la mayoría, se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Hitsugaya, no obstante, hubo una carcajada, sonora por parte de Renji

-Ja...........Ja.............Ja..........me mondo.......... me parto............. y me troncho........ ¡Sí! ...........me tengo que apuntar el chiste............ – dijo el peliblanco, con sarcasmo y con dos venas hinchadas, en su frente

- Lo...lo...siento, solo quería divertirlos, señor – se excusó Dan

- Todos ir con vuestros superiores – informó, Hitsugaya, conteniéndose para no


	3. Batalla

_**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen si no que son de Titi Kubo-sama. Solo son míos la familia Kabo.**_

Después del pequeño incidente con Hitsugaya, los tenientes ya se encontraban, con sus respectivos capitanes. Todos estaban en el Rukongay, buscando a los menos o acabando con los Hollows. Varios capitanes se encontraban cerca, de la muralla de piedra Seki, cuando de la nada surgieron incontables Hollow

- Capitán son demasiados – gritó Renji a Byakuya, que se encontraba destruyendo a los Hollow

- Hinamori, ten cuidado – dijo Aizen a su teniente

- Hai, Aizen- taicho

La 15ª división hizo su aparición, se encontraban en la cima de la muralla. Dan iba a saltar a la batalla, a ayudar a los demás; pero Nioi lo detuvo

-¿Taicho? – preguntó él, algo sorprendido

- No te preocupes – de su Kimono, sacó una especie de mando y pulso el botón rojo

En la superficie donde estaban los de más Shinigamis, se abrieron tres grietas en el suelo. De ellas ascendieron tres luces, que destruyeron a todos los Hollows, que las tocaban.

- ¿Quién ha hecho esto? – preguntó Hinamori

Las luces desaparecieron y el suelo se volvió a juntar, cono si nada hubiera pasado, dejando a más de un Shigami confuso. Nioi y Dan, descendieron de su posición, dejándose ver por el resto de Shinigami

- Eso ha sido increíble taicho ¿Es en lo que ha estado trabajando todo este tiempo? – preguntó el ojiazul con una sonrisa

- Si, pero su eficacia no es completa – le respondió impasible,mientras apuntaba los datos, en la PDA

- ¿Qué fue eso capitana Hokuro? – preguntó Aizen, amablemente ycon una sonrisa

- Tres barreras, creadas para la protección en esta área del Rukongay – respondió a la pregunta

- Menos trabajo que hacer....

Renji no pudo continuar, ya que aparecieron varios Menos, los Shinigamis se dispersaron para enfrentarse a ellos.

- Ponte detrás de el, cuando lo distraiga, dale con Zamimaru en la cabeza – le ordenó Byakuya a su teniente

- Sí, capitán

Pero, dicho pelirrojo, no pudo darle, ya que el Menos fue más rápido y le golpeo, mandándole lejos

- Despedaza Senbon...

Una luz brilló en el cielo, de la nada aparecieron ciertos humanos muy conocidos, en la Sociedad de Almas

- Getsuga Tenshou – gritó Ichigo y de un solo golpe acabó con el Menos

- Ichigo, ese Menos era mío – vocifero Renji, a los cuatro vientos

- Te pienso restregar esto por las narices toda la vida – le anunció el pelinaranja, ayudándole a levantarse - ¿Estas entero?

- ¡Claro!, ¿qué te crees? ¿Que me matan tan fácilmente? – le espetó

El último Menos, había echo su aparición, donde se encontraba Nioi y su teniente.

Esta no perdió ni un segundo, usó el Shumpo, para saltar y acercarse más a la máscara del Hollow, desenvainó su Zampakutoh y atravesó al Menos de arriba a abajo

- Eso ha estado bien Nioi-chan – la felicitó Shiban

- No te he visto en la batalla – dijo ella guardando su Katana

- Pues, Hokuto-taicho, no hemos encargado de un Menos – le afirmó Shokou con una sonrisa

Después de la batalla, los capitanes se fueron a informarle al Capitán Comandante de la aniquilación de todos los Hollows.

_**Este cap lo hago más corto, porque el siguiente ocurre algo muy especial :)**_


	4. Reencuentros y Pétalos

Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen si no que son de Titi Kubo-sama. Solo son míos las nuevas divisiones, sus integrantes y la trama de la historia.

* * *

Los Shinigamis, después de haber acabado, con la amenaza Hollow, volvieron a las instalaciones de la 1ª División, donde Yamamoto los esperaba, medio dormido en su silló. Cuando entraron, Sasabike, despertó a toda prisa a su capitán.

- Qué rápido habéis vuelto ¿Qué tal la batalla? – preguntó Yama dirigiéndose a Shiban y Nioi

- Aburrida – respondieron al unísono

- ¿Y qué esperabais? ¿Tener que liberar las Zampakutoh? – volvió a preguntar, algo decepcionado

- Entiéndenos, Genryusay-sensei, necesitamos una batalla de verdad – respondió Shiba, un tanto indignado

- Habla por ti... – le interrumpió la peliañil

- Si pasaras más tiempo con personas y menos con máquinas, sabrías que es el aburrimiento, Nioi-chan – le reprochó

- Para eso, ya tengo a Dan – respondió ella, con sarcasmo

- Ejem, parir – les iterrumpió el más anciano del Gottei, sabiendo, como podía acabar aquello - de hoy estáis de vacaciones – informó Yama

- ¿Y eso que implica? – preguntó Shiban, con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Que no os acerquéis a vuestras divisiones – sonrió Yama

- Ya lo has oído – le sonrió Shiban a Nioi

Los capitanes, se fueron, la mayoría se habían tomado bien las vacaciones, sobretodo Shunsui, que ya estaba haciendo planes, con Ukitake. Aunque Nioi, estaba malhumorada, ya que tenía pensado, trabajar en la barrera del Rukongay

- Buenas noches Saseshibe-taicho – saludo Shokou a su capitán

- ¿Y Hokuro-taicho? – preguntó un preocupado Dan, que me miraba a todas partes

- Ya se ha ido ¿Nos vamos a cenar Ramen? – propuso con una sonrisa

- Yoogakeru-san ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – le preguntó un nervioso Renji

- Si, Abarai-kun

Los dos, se alejaron un poco del resto, para hablar tranquilamente

- He...¿Te gustaría ir...a tomar algo...con...conmigo? – preguntó, poniéndose rojo, por momentos

- Claro, vamos – le cogió del brazo y se fueron

- Parece que Abarai-kun no pierde el tiempo – dijo Aizen

- Hacen una pareja preciosa – sugirió Hinamori

- Bueno Dan-chan ¿Nos vamos a cenar? – le preguntó Shiban

- Hai, capitá...

- ¿Te importa que nos unamos, Saseshibe? – le preguntó Ukitake

- Claro que no, vámonos – le respondió

Acto seguido se ve a algunos capitanes, encabezados por Shiban entran en un restaurante. Salvo: algunas shinigamis que se fueron a otra parte, Kenpachi, que se fue a dormir, con una Yachiru, algo inquieta y Byakuya, que se fue a dar un paseo.

En otro lugar, Nioi, estaba revisando unos informes, gracias a su PDA, ya que Yama les dio vacaciones y no podía ir a su despacho. Así que, se encontraba paseando, por los tejados del Seireitei

_Cierto es que el vivir_

_Te hace comprender,_

_Aprender, madurar y rectificar._

- Creía, que, no nos dejaban trabajar – sonó una voz fría a su espalda

_Cierto es que el vivir _

_Te enseña a olvidar,_

_Ignorar, renunciar y desvalorar._

Ella, se dio la vuelta, para ver a quien pertenecía, aquella voz. Se encontró con unos ojos negros, como la noche. Era Byakuya... parecía que a los dos se les había antojado pasear esa noche bajo la luna llena... ¿Sería una simple coincidencia?

_En los cuentos hay_

_Principio y final,_

_Lo que ya surgió_

_Muy pronto ya no existirá,_

- Lo sé – fue lo único que ella dijo

_La vida pasa y llegara su fin,_

_Morir es parte del vivir._

_Quisiera dividir el mundo entre dos,_

_Ganadores y perdedores_

Él, miró al árbol, que crecía en el jardín, un árbol muy especial. Pasaron varios minutos y ese árbol, empezó a florecer, cuando todas las flores se encontraban abiertas, los pétalos empezaron a caer, con un ritmo invisible, sobre los dos capitanes.

_y gritar al cielo sin rencor,_

_que en el fondo yo,_

_yo quisiera ser siempre un perdedor,_

_no quiero ganar solo olvidar._

- Veo que has venido, ha verlo florecer – afirmó ella, guardando su PDA y caminado

_no quiero ganar solo olvidar._

_cierto es que el reloj_

_no se detendrá,_

_y se ira junto a el_

_esta belleza,_

Byakuya asintió, no eran necesario palabras, para algo tan obvio...

_cierto es que el reloj_

_no se detendrá,_

_y traerá junto a el_

_tantas lagrimas._

- Aunque, la primavera, es una estación triste – dijo él mirándola

_para proteger,_

_aquello a lo que ves,_

_sacrificare de nuevo_

_una parte de mi,_

Nioi, comprendió sus palabras, pero, no del todo. Ya era tarde, así que camino hacia su casa, pero en el descenso, tropezó con una teja mal colocada, y perdió el equilibrio. Con un pasó de Shumpo Byakuya la cogió y aterrizó, con suma elegancia en el suelo. Después la bajó.

_por todo a aquel_

_que hoy empieza a vivir,_

_sin miedo a sufrir._

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó con una voz diferente

_quisiera dividir_

_el mundo entre dos,_

_ganadores y perdedor,_

_y gritar al mundo sin rencor_

- Si.... Estoy bien, no te preocupes – respondió algo sonrojada

_que en el fondo yo,_

_yo quisiera ser_

_siempre un perdedor,_

_no quiero ganar solo olvidar,_

_en el fin, que puedo añadir_

_si no soy mas que un ser diminuto,_

Él le buscó la mirada, se quedaron un rato mirándose. Ella se separó de Byakuya, se dio la vuelta y se fue, con el corazón latiéndole más fuertemente de lo normal. El viento comenzó a soplar, sacudió el cerezo, una flor cayó sobre Byakuya, él la cogió, sonrío y se dirigió a su casa. Al llegar, se fue directo a su habitación, colocó a Senbonzakura en el escritorio y dejo caer con suavidad la flor, que el destino le envió.

_no hablaré de mis sentimientos_

_nunca mas _

_ahora nada importa,_

_Actuare como dice el corazón,_

_pero no hablare jamás,_

_las palabras son _

_débiles para,luchar contra,_

_el eterno paso del tiempo_

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, este es el último de este fic. Os espero en el siguiente "El Hollow y el cerezo".

La canción se titula "No hablaré más" de Charm


End file.
